Forgetten Soldiers
by Sorceress4
Summary: *Ch 3 uploaded* new adventure comes to the Sailor Scouts. The Starlights and Galaxia come back to earth and some new soliders come to help. Now the evil senshi Sailor Negaverse wants to bring back the Sailor Wars? Warning rating may up! Please Review!
1. The Story

Forgotten Senshi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
I am forgotten senshi, Sailor Earth. Long ago, I lived with my older brother Prince Endyimion. We lived peaceful on Earth. I remember my brother was in love with the princess of the moon kingdom, Princess Serenity. She was lovely and so friendly. Then I made a grave mistake, at time there was Sailor Wars going through out the galaxy. The enemy was an evil sailor senshi, Sailor Negaverse. She controlled the negative energy through out the universe. She tricked me into helping her and almost destroyed the galaxy. For my punishment in her plot I was banish and sealed in the Golden Forest. Till this day no one can enter this forest but those of the Royal Family of the Moon.  
  
I am another senshi who was forgotten, Sailor Sun. Long ago; I fought in the Sailor Wars. I too knew and the love between my sister Serenity and her eternal love Endymion. I lived in the Moon Kingdom with my mother and sister. We lived a peaceful despite the wars going on. Then Sailor Negaverse convinced me that me that her purpose was for good not evil. Since I helped her with plot but I found out I was deceive. For my punishment I was sent to the Sun never to return for another  
  
100 years. 


	2. Arrival

Forgotten Soldiers  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hello class there are two new students transferred today" said the homeroom. "That's strange we never usually get students this late in the school year?" questioned Usagi. "Yeah, this is weird" said Minako. "Hello, my name is Lina it's been a pleasure" said one student. She had long golden blonde hair (just like Usagi) and fiery red eyes." She looks familiar like the woman in my dream" thought Usagi.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Who am I" asked Usagi. It was dark and cold. All she saw was pitch darkness. Then flashing lights appeared. "What's that" she said. Then she walked closer and realized a war was going on. A woman came out of the darkness but Usagi couldn't see her in the shadows. Then a flash appeared.  
  
*End of Flash back*  
  
"Usagi, are you alright" asked Makoto. "Thank you Miss Lina please chose a seat" said the teacher. She walked over to the empty desk near Usagi. "Is this seat taken" asked Lina. "Oh.no" said Usagi. "Thank you, oh yes can I speak to you after class if you please alone" asked Usagi. "Oh.ah sure" said Usagi. Now, here is our other transfer student" said the teacher. "Hello, my name is Crystal I hope I have a good time while I'm here" she said. She had long brown hair with forest green eyes. "She looks familiar too but it's like I remember her from the Sliver Milliuem" thought Usagi. "Now please pick a seat" said the teacher. Crystal picked the seat directly behind Usagi. "Moon Princess" thought Crystal. She sat down.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
I was lunch period and Usagi was about sit down in a seat. Then Lina appeared "Excuse me, whats your name" asked Lina. "Usagi" she said.  
  
"Usagi, remember I said can we have a talk" she said. "Yes" Usagi said. "Well can we have it now" said Lina. "Sure" said Usagi. "First, off this Crystal" she said. Then she appeared out of the bloom. "Hi" she said. "Second, off did have a dream of when you were alone and a woman appeared in front of you" said Crystal. "Yes, yes I did" said Usagi. "Show us your true form now, Sailormoon!" shouted Lina. "What. well I have no choice.Moon Eternal! Make-Up!" she shouted. "Now who are you" shouted Sailormoon. "We'll show you" said Lina.  
  
"SUN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" shouted Lina  
  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE - UP! shouted Crystal  
  
"Here is our true form" said Sailor Sun. "You're sailor senshi" said Sailormoon. "Yes, we have been looking for you, Moon Princess" said Sailor Earth. They walked toward her and bowed. "Our princess have finally revealed herself" said Sailor Earth. "Yes, but who are you" asked Sailormoon. "I am Sailor Sun, the senshi of the Sun" she said. "I'm Sailor Earth Darien younger sister Princess Serenity" said Sailor Earth happily.  
  
"You're really Darien younger sister" said Sailormoon shocked. "Yes, and I miss him dearly but don't worry I know how much you and my brother are in love" said Sailor Earth. Sailormoon blushed. "But a evil is coming, her name is Sailor Negaverse, the senshi of negative energy, her goal is the rule the galaxy anf get revenge on the White Moon" said Sailor Sun. "Long ago, That bitch tricked us to helped her and we were punished" said Sailor Earth. "We're also known as the forgotten senshi" said Sailor Sun. " I see" said Sailormoon. "Please join us, the other senshi have nothing to do with, they're too weak" said Sailor Earth. "Now, will you join us" asked Sailor Sun. "Yes, I will" said Sailormoon.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. the darkness is coming

Forgotten Senshi  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So you will join us?" asked Sailor Earth. "Yes, but please tell me again why we can't join the other sailor senshi?" asked Sailormoon. "You'll find out when the time comes" said Sailor Sun. They started to deformed to They're regular forms. Then Minako came running down the hall. "Usagi, where have you been you're going to be late for class?" said Minako. "Dear God, oh I'll see you guys later," Usagi said. "Bye" said Crystal. "See you and remember what we talk about" said Lina. "Sure ok bye!" she cried running with Minako.  
  
They entered the classroom with two minutes to spare. "Just in time" said Minako breathing heavily opening the door. "Thank God" said Usagi breathing hard as well. Ami and Makato ran to them. "Where have you two been you're lucky its self-study this period" said Makato. "Where were you, Usagi" asked Ami. "Oh I was with Lina & Crystal where we eat lunch at" she said. "They wanted to speak to me" she stuttered. "What they wanted to speak to you about" asked Ami curiously. Before Usagi could answer the teacher came in. "Come on class is going to begin. They all sat down, Usagi bow her head wondering was this right thing to do. ******************************************************************* A figure appeared in the sky above Tokyo. It was a woman with black armor with spikes poking out, her armor shaped like Galaxia's and a black cape. Her eyes a evil purple enough to hypnotize. Her hair was black with a crown with a dark gem in the middle, she was holding a staff with black thorns around it and a black ball on the top. She held her hand in front of her and a white light appeared then a ball glowing appeared out of it. "In order to take over this dimension, I'll human souls, depending of the kindess of those souls and will & love whether the power and brightness of that soul can give the legendary Orb of Souls life again" she said. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. P.S please forgive me the story is I know short and don't give me no shit!! Please Review!! 


End file.
